Unlikely Love:Unheard of HP Couples
by Bella-Wish
Summary: A collection of one-shots about HP couples that are unlikely, unheard of, or just strange. Rated T to be safe.
1. Happy: FredLuna

**Disclaimer: No, I am NOT JK Rowling, and I do NOT own the Harry Potter series or any part of it.**

* * *

Here is a collection of one-shots about HP couples that never were, never will be, or just plain don't make sense. Enjoy!

* * *

**Luna Lovegood/ Fred Weasley**

_Loony and Funny  
But Always Honest_

Luna Lovegood was sitting in the library reading The Quibbler for the seventh time. She had found a particularly interesting article on Nibbling Fogswatters. Luna was settled into her favorite chair, all the way in the corner. If she turned her head to the side just a bit, she had an amazing view of the lake. She lazily flipped the page.

* * *

Fred Weasley was walking towards the library to maybe actually study for once. George was in the hospital wing due to an unpleasant 'accident' with some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Fred almost laughed out loud at the thought of it.

He entered the library and saw Luna Lovegood sitting all by herself. Everyone else was sitting with someone, the whole library was occupied mostly by clusters of friends, couples, and the stern librarian Madam Pince.

Without really thinking Fred walked to the edge of the library and sat down next to Luna Lovegood.

* * *

"Hello Fred," Luna said without looking up form her magazine.

"How do you know I'm Fred?" Asked Fred, quite shocked, she could tell.

"Lucky guess?" Luna said, smiling at Fred. "It's not nice to cover your brother's head with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, you know,"

"I only did it- and he-how did you know that?" Fred stammered.

"But it is nice to come and sit with me. Thank you," She smiled at him again.

Something about her smile made Fred's heart beat a little faster.

"Uhh sure," He said, realizing for the first time how pretty Luna was.

"Hey, Luna?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said looking up at him. She did like him, he was quite nice.

"Do you want to go with me to Honeydukes with me this weekend?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love to," Luna smiled. Something about her smile was so genuine. Fred loved that about her, she was genuine.

"But don't forget to wear an extra pair of socks," Luna reminded him.

"Why would I wear two pairs of socks?" Fred asked.

"To keep the Fillinarks from lodging in your toes. They can be quite nasty," Luna said knowingly.

Fred grinned. He kissed Luna on the cheek and left the library.

_An unlikely couple? _he thought to himself. _Yes, very unlikely. But does that make it an unhappy couple? _Fred smiled. _No, not at all_.

Fred decided that was one thing, he just didn't think George had to know. One secret that was all his. His, and Luna's.

* * *

Sniff, sniff. So sweet! :')

For a record, this story may have a lot of fluff in it. Fluff, sweetness, sap and some other cheesy stuff. If you don't like it, don't read it. :P

This whole story is just a collection of one-shots about different HP couples, that didn't happen, will never happen, or are just plain unlikely. Think Luna and Fred are unlikely? They're probably the most likely of the bunch.

You don't have to review, but I'd appreciate it. Thanks! :D

* * *


	2. Brave: NevilleAngelina

**Disclaimer: No, I am NOT JK Rowling, and I do NOT own the Harry Potter series or any part of it.**

* * *

Here is a collection of one-shots about HP couples that never were, never will be, or just plain don't make sense. Enjoy!

* * *

**Neville Longbottom/Angelina Johnson**

_Shy and Outgoing  
But Both Brave_

Neville stepped out of his bed very slowly being as careful as he could. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by his roommates. He glanced over at Seamus and Dean-they were fast asleep. Harry and Ron-were who knows where. Neville sighed and closed the curtains around his bed. He tossed on his old black robe and grabbed his broom.

Walking very slowly out of the common room and as careful as possible Neville finally reached the Quidditch field. He was tired, but ready to practice. He started to mount his broom and then realized he wasn't alone; Angelina Johnson was flying across the field right above him.

* * *

Angelina zoomed down to the ground of the field and hovered right next to Neville.

"Hey," She said.

"Uhhh, hi?" Neville replied uncertainly.

"Coming down to practice again? I've seen you flying out here at night before," she added by way of explaination.

"Oh," Neville paused. "Yeah," He blushed red, but in the dark of the night Angelina couldn't tell.

"So, if you want, I'll help you. with some help you'll get good at Quidditch in no time," Angelina smiled broadly and landed on the ground.

"Err. No, that's okay, I can-ummm I'll just go back to bed now," Neville stuttered. He turned around to start to go back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm-actually, would you help me?"

"I'd be glad to," Angelina mounted her broom and gestured for Neville to as well. "Okay, just follow after me, and try and copy what I do," Neville nodded.

Angelina pushed off the ground and flew up into the air. Neville followed. Angelina flew straight ahead, at a fairly slow, but brisk pace at first, but soon gaining speed, and preformed a couple complex maneuvers in the air.

Neville tried to copy her, but couldn't quite grasp the exact moves. Angelina had him try again, and they kept going until it started getting light out.

"Uh oh," Angelina stopped flying and landed on the ground. "We'd better get back fast,"

"Come on!" Neville started running towards the school, and Angelina followed him. They ran all the way up into the common room and collapsed on one o f the couches.

Angelina burst out laughing, and pretty soon Neville did too. They laughed together for a while. Then Angelina turned to Neville.

"You really are doing well though, do you want to practice again sometime?" Angelina asked.

'Yeah, that'd be great. How about Thursday?"

"Night?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so," Neville blushed a little.

"Mkay, see ya then." Angelina smiled. "It's a date!" She winked at him and then grabbed her broom and walked back to her dormitory, leaving Neville with his heart beating much faster than ever before.

* * *

Think that's a weird couple? wait until the next chapter.

Note: The couples get much weirder here on out, some including much larger age differences than this, but this story will stay T-Rated, no vulgarity or anything like that.

:D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
